A ton tour de jouer
by Ignie
Summary: "Sa peau avait une teinte bleue-verte, et, derrière la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête, il y avait deux yeux... complétement noirs. Pas seulement les iris, mais tout l'oeil. Des cheveux bruns tombait en mèches de la capuche, et une voix masculine dit:  Joue avec nous.  "


**Bonjour! Je viens (enfin) de terminer cet Os sur Slenderman, qui trainait depuis... la sortie de Haunted (ouais, ça fait long!) Donc, je vous laisse apprécier cette histoire, tout en précisant que Slenderman ne m'appartient pas! Enjoy!**

_**Note:**_**Je viens de créer un tumblr, afin de pouvoir parler aux quelques personnes qui me liront! Ils pourront me poser des questions sur mes fics, et/ou même poster des fan art dessus! **

**Tumblr: igniedelfuego. tumblr. com **

* * *

_« Bon... Alors? Ça filme? Okay! Et le son? Parfait! Donc... hum... Bonjour! »_

Il faisait déjà nuit dans la petite bourgade d'Oakside. Ce petit village perdu ne comptait qu'un petit nombre d'habitants, dont la majorité avait déjà dépassé la date limite de fraicheur.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'à la tombée de la nuit, la plupart des habitants étaient déjà couché. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce village était comme les autres. Il existe des légendes en tout genres pour n'importe quelle région de n'importe quel pays. Et Oakside ne faisait pas abstraction a cette règle. La plus notable était en effet celle du « Slenderman ». Un homme de deux mètres de haut, portant un costard, et dont le visage blafard, ne présentait aucun trait visible. La plupart des adultes normaux vous diront que cela n'est qu'une légende urbaine, que ça n'existe pas...  
Même si c'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend des légendes aussi intéressantes, qui se passe de surcroit dans la forêt près de chez vous!

C'est pour ça que Julie était allée dans la forêt de son village cette nuit. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, passionnée depuis toujours par Slenderman, le journalisme et le paranormal, elle avait décidé cette nuit là d'aller dans la forêt, armée de son caméscope et d'une lampe torche, pour enfin, être la première à filmer le phénomène « Slender ». Cependant, cette décision ne conquit pas tout le monde. Les ancêtres lui dirent que pénétrer dans la forêt la nuit tombée est déjà dangereux, mais si en plus elle touchait aux reliques du Slenderman, elle signerait son arrêt de mort. Les fameuses « reliques » étaient en fait, selon la légende, huit feuilles de papiers sur lesquelles étaient marquée diverses notes à propos de Slender. Pourquoi cette créature chérissait-elle ces bouts de papiers jaunis, et surtout, pourquoi étaient-elles là? Le mystère reste entier. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que toucher à ces papiers rend le Slender fou furieux et qu'a peine une feuille arrachée, la créature sans visage se lance à la poursuite de sa victime. Ce qu'il en fait une fois attrapé? Personne ne sait mais une chose est sur, elle ne revient jamais au village. Du moins, les vieux avaient dit à Julie que quelques uns des adolescents du village avaient essayé, mais n'étaient jamais revenus.

Mas cela ne l'avait pas effrayée. Elle avait décidé de se rendre dans la forêt, elle irait! Elle était donc à l'entrée de cette fameuse réserve, entourée de grillage à cause justement de Slenderman.

_« Amis du paranormal, Bonjour! Je m'appelle Julie Fougeant, et je suis aujourd'hui dans la forêt de mon village pour filmer le phénomène « Slenderman », une légende urbaine de ma région. Je vais donc entrer, et filmer, pour la première fois, cette créature, et ramener les fameuse « notes » de Slenderman, ses « reliques » » _Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Tout en disant cela, elle mit ses cheveux noirs en arrière, et vérifia que le petit caméscope, surement accroché à son épaule, filmait toute la scène. Une main apparut sur l'écran, appartenant à Julie et poussa le grillage dans un grincement strident.

_« C'est bon, ça commence! »_

Julie dit cette phrase au bord de la jubilation, en aucun cas le ton de sa voix laissait penser qu'elle avait peur. La caméra ne tremblait même pas. Alors, elle commença à marcher. Elle commença à traverser toute la sombre forêt pour arriver à un petit lac.

_« Alors, ici, c'est le lac de la forêt... Bon, mais ça vous l'avez vu! Je suis allez par là d'abord, parce qu'il y a un plan ici, enfin c'est ce que je me souviens d'avant qu'ils installent le grillages autour de la forêt! »_

En effet, la caméra se tourna un peu, puis, on vit un petit panneau de bois qui trônait sur la berge. L'écran s'en rapprocha un peu, et on vit la caméra se tourner vers ce qui devait être le plan.

_« Ouah! C'était là, ça avant? »_

En effet, à la place du plan, se trouvais un petit papier sur lequel un gros rond était marqué d'une croix, ainsi qu'une grossière représentation du Slenderman.

« _Bon... Ben... c'était plus facile que prévu! »_ dit Julie en retirant la petite fiche. _« Uh? »_

Au même moment, la caméra bougea un peu, et on entendit la souffle saccadé de la jeune fille

_« Oof... Oof... Désolé... mon cœur a juste fait un bond... mais ce n'est rien! On reprend! »_

Tout en disant ces mots, elle remit ses cheveux ébènes en arrière, et se remit en route. Elle marchait dans la forêt, tout en parlant:

_« Vous savez, moi, ces histoires de Slenderman tout ça, j'y crois! Je suis sure qu'il existe! Mais ce que je trouve tiré par les cheveux, c'est cette histoire de « reliques » je veux dire, c'est que des bouts de papier jaunis par le temps... En quoi cela changerait le monde, si on les enlevait, c'est pas comme... des bijoux, ou des trucs du genre... Hé? »_

La caméra se stoppa, on pouvait voir une tente de couleur beige, devant laquelle il y avait un feu de camp, allumé, comme si on avait séjourné ici il y a peu de temps.

_« Ah Ben? Je ne suis pas la seule ici on dirait... »_Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, et réfléchi _« Si ça se trouve, Slenderman, tout ça, c'est du mytho... C'est un gars qui fait peur, et ceux qui sont « jamais » revenus, ils ont juste fugué... »_

On pouvait sentir la déception dans sa voix, quelle joie, si Slenderman avait été réel! L'avoir devant soit, dans son objectif, cela aurait été magnifique! La découverte que tout cela n'était qu'un canular l'avais déçue au plus au point. Soudain, une légère lumière attira son attention.

_« Hey! Qu'est ce que c'est? »_

Julie se leva et courut en direction de la source lumineuse. Il s'agissait d'une voiture, assez vieille, mais dont les phares fonctionnaient encore. Cependant, elle semblait avoir été abandonnée depuis longtemps, et elle ne pouvait appartenir aux personnes qui étaient dans la tente, sinon, pourquoi installé un campement, alors que le voiture est garé une dizaine de mètres plus loin? En contournant la voiture, la jeune fille vit à nouveau une note  
_« C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, j'en ai déjà trois! »_

Et, en relevant la caméra, l'écran grésilla très fortement, et on entendit un hurlement, c'était la voix de Julie, puis, un bruit de course, et, plus les bruits de pas s'éternisaient, plus l'écran redevenait normal. On entendait le souffle saccadé de la jeune fille qui dit précipitamment:

_« C-C-C'est lui! L-Le Slenderman! I-Il est là! »_

Elle détourna la caméra, et on vit apparaître sur l'écran une immense figure, au costume noir, et au visage pâle comme de la porcelaine. Il semblait marcher en direction de la caméra, et de Julie, puis, l'écran se braqua sur Julie et ses cheveux ébènes, qui avaient été détaché suite à sa surprise.

_« I-Il est réel! Le Slenderman est réel! »_

Elle l'avait prouvé, maintenant, il était tant de rentrer, et de montrer cette fameuse preuve. Elle passa devant un château d'eau, où une nouvelle feuille était accrochée, mais Julie était bien trop occupé à fuir son assaillant pour y prêter attention maintenant.

Certes, elle avait imaginé de milles façon différentes cette prétendue rencontre avec le Slenderman. Mais, au fond, elle n'avait jamais vraiment penser à ce qui se passerait si cela arrivait en réalité. À vrai dire, à ce moment précis, elle aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où, sauf ici, à Oakside park, à tenter de fuir ce monstre. Et, en réalisant qu'elle partait dans la direction opposée à l'entrée, elle essaya de se repérer, afin de reprendre le chemin principal.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était perdue, dans un parc sombre, la nuit, avec un monstre à ses trousses.

La caméra tourna précipitamment, dans l'unique espoir de trouver, enfin, un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher, se réfugier, jusqu'à ce que le jour arrive.

Elle vit alors un bâtiment, qui avait l'air d'être comme une salle de sport. Bien que septique quand à l'existence d'une telle salle dans une forêt, Julie courut jusqu'au bâtiment, et entra.

Il semblait être abandonné depuis un sacré bout de temps, vu l'état des objets présents, ainsi que les casiers complètements défoncés.

Elle s'assit sur un banc de bois, et soupira. Elle espérait que le Slenderman ne la repérerais pas.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de bien remettre ses cheveux noirs, elle entendit un petit fracas, qui la fit sursauter.

« _I-Il y a quelqu'un? »_

Aucune réponse.

Julie, tremblante, reprit sa lampe, et commença à avancer prudemment en direction du bruit. Elle essayait de se rassurer. Si c'était le Slenderman, il l'aurait déjà tué... non? Donc, ça ne pouvait être Slenderman. Sans doute... un petit animal inoffensif de la forêt... ou même... une autre personne... de l'aide.

Elle arriva alors au coin de la source de ce bruit. Elle éteignit sa lampe, et, regarda dans le couloir.

Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer, et elle vit ce qui devait être une forme humaine. En elle, une faible lueur d'espoir rayonnait. De l'aide!

_« E-Eh! Vous, là-bas! J'ai... J'ai besoin d'aide! »_

La forme se retourna, et semblait regarder Julie. Un silence pesant s'installa.

_« Hum... Vous... vous pourriez m'aider? Je suis perdue... je chercher juste la sortie du parc. »_

Alors, la forme commença à avancer vers elle... de plus en plus vite. Puis, elle se mit à courir vers elle.

_« Hum... Monsieur? Madame? »_

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs décida alors d'allumer sa lampe, et de la pointer vers la forme. La lumière vive de la lampe l'éblouie, et elle recula en poussant un petit cri aigu. Julie voulu essayer de la regarder de plus près, et poussa un cri.

Bien qu'humanoïde, la créature n'avait rien d'humain.

Sa peau avait une teinte bleue-verte, et, derrière la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête, il y avait deux yeux... complétement noirs. Pas seulement les iris, mais tout l'oeil. Des cheveux bruns tombait en mèches de la capuche, et une voix masculine dit:

_« Joue avec nous. »_

Julie poussa alors un cri de terreur et s'élança vers la sortie. Elle regrettait amèrement de s'être aventuré ici. Il fallait qu'elle fuit, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la maison, sa chambre, son lit, ses parents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière, et malheureusement, la créature était bien plus athlétique qu'elle, car elle commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

Tentant alors le tout pour le tout, elle se retourna et braqua sa lampe torche en direction de son poursuivant. La lumière aveugla la créature qui poussa un cri semblable à un couinement d'animal et se couvrit les yeux en reculant.  
Voyant là son unique chance de salut, Julie se retourna et courut à en perdre haleine vers la sortie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans ce vieux bâtiment!

Au moment de sortir, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement, avant de remarquer le Slenderman, juste devant elle. La caméra se mit à grésiller, et rendit l'âme.  
Elle voulut fuir, mais d'autres créatures semblable à celle rencontrer dans le vestiaire, trois pour être exacte, l'entouraient et bloquaient la route. Julie se retourna, espérant pouvoir passer l'autre créature avec sa lampe torche, mais il était maintenant juste devant elle. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes et posa ses mains sur son cou. Julie poussa des plaintes déchirantes, et tenta un regarde vers Slenderman. Bien que son visage ne montrait aucun traits de visage, il semblait jubiler. C'est alors que la créature se rapprocha du visage de Julie et dit, avec un grand sourire:

_« A ton tour de jouer maintenant. »_

Romain courait à en perdre haleine. Il en avait assez vu pour une soirée! Tout d'abord, le Slender, créature dont il n'avait jamais cru à l'existence, malgré les protestations de Julie, son amie, et ensuite, une créature, que les vieilles légendes urbaines qualifiaient de « Proxy » les serviteurs du Slenderman.

Il trébucha juste devant un vieux bâtiments, et , au moment de se relever, il remarqua que le Slenderman, et quatre Proxy l'entouraient. L'un d'eux, dont le sweat était plus récent que les autres, s'approcha de lui. Ces cheveux ébènes tombait sur son visage, cachant ces yeux entièrement noirs. Elle gratifia Romain d'un rictus, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix féminine:

« _A ton tour de jouer, maintenant. »_

* * *

**Finit! :D Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, si vous saviez ce que ça me fait plaisir! ^^ Allez, à la prochaine!  
**


End file.
